The functionality that is available to users of computing devices is ever increasing. One example of this involves the proliferation of applications that may be configured in a variety of different ways to support a variety of different functionality, e.g., from word processing and spreadsheets to Internet browsers, games, and so forth.
Because of the different functionality supported by the variety of different applications, each of these applications may be optimized to support inaction in a variety of different modes, e.g., a full screen mode for media viewing, a partial mode for targeted functionality such as weather, and so on. Additionally, functionality supported by some applications may be complimentary to other applications. Continuing with the previous example, an application may be configured to support output of a live sporting event and another application may be configured to support statistics associated with the event. Conventional techniques that were utilized to support this interaction, however, could be inflexible and lack intuitiveness and thus were often forgone on the part of a user.